Poor Vision
Previous Chapter - Making A First Impression Tell All Isa made a quick pace to her guild, located a good fifteen minuet walk outside the city's outskirts. She'd been fairly quiet for most of the trip, giving simple directions when saying anything at all. A sign reading Blazing Soul hung above a gate, and she led them all inside a large building on the other side. There they met two new faces; one a muscular man with light blue spiky hair and tanned skin, and the other a woman who, apart from looking almost exactly like Isa, sported an eye patch, a peg leg, and was also missing an arm. The man had introduced himself as Davin Vamiro, the current guild master of Blazing Soul. While the woman was Jaina Donwheel, the former master of Blazing Soul for reasons that none of them felt the need to ask about. Davin sat at one of the guild's many tables while many of the others spread themselves about the building, which began to resemble a restaurant the longer they stayed there. "So..." He began, only having got a short summery when they arrived. "What happened again?" "We were trying to find a boat that will take to where we were trying to go, but no one would take us so we decided to take a break. That's where i saw Ms. Carra." Hino calls her to compliment her. "Being attack by cyclops man. I couldn't stand there and do nothing so I ran towards them to save her." He explained. "Attacked?" Davin repeated in disbelief, glancing to the bar at the back of the room where Peltin was sitting. "What does he-?" "The hell should I know?" Peltin grumbled, apparent that there where several thing's he'd rather be doing right now. "First thing I saw of this kid was he whisked Carra off and came flying at me fist first." "Well, you've always had a punch-able face." Jaina quipped. Esca added herself to the conversation. "The hole thing was my fault Master Davin." She said with a miniature bow. "As the teams leader I should have been paying more attention and kept an eye on him." She was intrigued by the guild hall and seemed distracted a little, for she wanted to see more of it but knew that business comes first. "He should be responsible for his own actions, but thanks all the same." Davin argued. "I still don't understand what went on though." Resting at the same table, Jaina gently ruffled Carra's hair. "Honey, the hell happened?" She shuddered slightly under her touch, and began talking almost too quietly to be heard. "We where going to do that thing in town, but I couldn't see very well so I kept stumbling into things." Se fidgeted uncomfortably, glancing up at the others for a moment. "Then that guy grabbed me and started fighting Peltin, so I ran away." Hino was resting his head on his arms on the table with a grumpy face. "I didn't know he was your friend." He said trying to make excuses. Jaina thought for a moment, looking back and forth between Carra and Peltin, when an idea popped into her head. "Hey hero boy, what did you see that make you go all knight in shining armor?" Hino blushed a little by the nickname she gave him and suddenly got the energy to sit up. He pointed over to Peltin. "I saw cyclops man preparing to snatch her away and run off, so I tried to save her." Jaina grinned again, apparently having an idea forming in her head, While Isa knelt down next to Carra. "Any of that sound familiar, sweetie?" "No." Carra quickly shook her head, but the action appeared to jog her memory. "Wait, I tripped and Pelten grabbed my arm..." "Oh." Davin exclaimed, slowly piecing it together himself as Jaina barely fought back a good hearty laugh. "Ooohhhhhhh..." He glanced at Peltin, who by now had broken out into a nervosa sweat. "I see..." An awkward silence fell over the whole hall, Finaly broken when Jaina regained some manor of composer enough to speak. "Well, I'll be the first to say it." She announced proudly. "Peltin, you do look like kind of like a typical bad guy..." "Screw you..." He moaned in response. Hino couldn't help but laugh at him. Spirit walked on the table he was sitting at and walked up to Carra. "But wait why were you unable to see?" He asked in confusion. "Uh Spirit, thats none of your business to ask!" Kana yelled to him thinking he was being rude. Davin glanced expectantly at Peltin, who simply shrugged in response. "What? I'm not tellin' 'em." The master sighed, but there was no doubt that he had already anticipated such a response. "You see young man. There was a bit of an incident-." "Oh my god, we'll be here all day at this rate!" Jaina shouted suddenly, suppressing just about everyone. "Her glasses broke yesterday. She's wearing an old pair now, but they're an old prescription. So she's practically blind." "I am not..." Carra mumbled under her breath. "What my sister means..." Isa cut in, looking a little annoyed with Jaina. "Is that she that her glasses help her with depth perception. That's why she keeps running into things." Jaina huffed and rolled her single eye, but Isa continued the explanation regardless. "The two of them where going to get new ones today... But I guess you know the rest." Hino looked puzzles not knowing what their talking about. "Uhhhhhhhh." He said trying to think. "Hino just stop we don't expect you to understand this kind of things anyways." Spirit responded to Hino. "Hey i can understand it just fine you stupid cat." Hino snapped at Spirit. "Really? What's depth perception mean then?" Spirit asked in confident "Shut up Spirit! I thought you were supposed to be my partner on this." He stomped around in anger. Kana got behind Hino and waked him on the head. "Yup thats Hino for yea. The muscles of a wizard but doesn't have the brain to back it up." She said making a joke. Hino got up and looked towards Kana and glared at her. "Are you looking to start a fight you over grown witch?" "I can take you on anytime anywhere, bubble brains." She glared at him back. Static electricity surged between each other. Reed placed his hands on both their shoulders which got them distracted to look at him. "Ah, nothing says young love like a heated argument with each other." He said with a big smile on his face. He was then punched in the face by the two "WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" They yelled at the same time. "Oh i see you want to handle this the steaming way." He grinned as he got up with fire being released from his hands. "Im all fired up now." The three then began fighting each other. "Hey, hey..." Isa pulled Hino and Kana apart, while Jaina dragged Reed away by the collar. "C'mon guys, don't fight." Peltin, meanwhile, began to laugh. "Wow. You show up, pick a fight with us, now your fighting in someone else's house?" Davin shot him a glair, but he continued regardless. "I think you're the rudest bunch of pricks I've seen in years." When Hino and Kana were pulled apart they were waving their arms at each other like little kids, trying to reach over and smack each other but it pointless. Esca's hand was on her face in humiliation. "Sadly their always like this." She said while her hand was still over her face. "I-it's alright. Kids will be kids, after all..." Davin sighed, remembering how peacefully the day had began. "Still, he had good intentions. So no harm done I suppose." "Yeah, except now we know Carra's got an admirer." Carra's face turned bright red as Jaina ruffled her hair, before she yelled over her shoulder at Hino. "Right, Romeo?" Hino blushed again "Hey old pirate chick, the names not Romeo." He pointed at Jaina. "Its Hino, Hino Sontara!" He said smacking his fist on his chest in pride. "And now I've nicknamed you Romeo." Jaina said with a condescending smile. "Will you stop teasing them?" Isa insisted, sitting down next to Carra. She sounded actually annoyed for the first time that day, even as she put her arm around Carra's sholders. "C'mon sis, it's not funny..." Hino glared at Jaina. "You wanna go grandma Pir-" Hino was about to pick a fight Jaina when he was picked up by collar by Esca. "Enough. We didn't travel to this country to pick a fight with another guild." Esca said as an excuse to stop Hino from attacking Jaina "Ah thats not fair. Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Hino chanted trying to break himself free with Esca just standing there holding him. "Alright, I'm bored with this now." Peltin said, standing up abruptly and heading for the door. He pushed it open with one hand, then waved for Carra to follow with the other. "C'mon kid, let's go try this again." Carra nodded and ducked out from under Isa's arm, running out the door without so much as a word. "If it's ok with you all, I'm going to get the kid some new glasses now." He said, glairing at Esca's group. He turned to leave immediately after, and somehow the tension in the air left with him. After a moment, Davin cleared his throat in an attempt to improve relations while he still could. "So... While your here, uh... Welcome to Bantia." He said hopefully. An awkward silence followed, broken when Jaina said. "Worst. Smalltalk. Ever." Esca placed Hino down behind her away from Jaina. "Thank you, its an honor to be welcomed into your country and guild." Esca responded with a welcoming smile and bowed a little. "Yea its a lot different then were we're from, and peaceful to." Reed added. Davin gave a slow sigh of relief, glad that he'd been able to move the topic along. "So, where are you all from?" He said, relaxing a little in his chair. "Did you come here on vacation or something?" "We're from Warrior Angel!" Hino yelled as he raised his arms, his sleeve falls down revealing his guild mark on his shoulder. "We're the strongest in the world!" Hino began running around in circles cheering. Esca ignored him as she continued what he didn't mention. "We've come all the way from the kingdom Fiore for a job request." "That's quite a long trip." Isa said with a small smile, likewise glad that they had gotten over their rocky start. "Must be quite the impressive reward to travel this far out of the way." "Sounds like this could take awhile you guys have fun, I'm gonna relax burn out some Z's" Reed laid back on his chair and put his feet up on the table, he covered his eyes with his toque and began to relax. "Reed this isn't the guild hall, so don't go treating it like it is!" Kana yelled at him. "Ah pipe down Kana I'm all burned out from our walk this morning. I need some sleep." Reed complained back at her as he got comfortable Kana sat at the chair next to him given up at getting Reed to listen. She then responded to what Isa said "Yea but the reward is only high because of the travel not the job itself." She said in angry tone because of Reed. "So what is it?" Jaina asked curiously, casting an agitated glair in Reed's direction. "Hunt a monster? Track down dome long lost treasure? Or my personal favorite, act as some rich pricks go between for a whole week?" Davin and Jaina could sense Esca become serious. Even though she has been serious this entire trip they could still sense her becoming serious. "It's investigating an island here in Bantia called the Island of Darkness." Esca says holding the job request out and looking at it. "That's all?" Jaina sounded a little disappointed. "Wait... That sounds kind of familiar." Isa mumbled, crossing her arms to think. Davin took the paper from Esca to have a look, slowly furrowing his brow the farther down the page he read. "It is. It's the one all the mariner guilds have been pressing to get done." He handed the paper back, but the look of concern that had grown on his face remained. "They eventually started coming to the mage guilds when the council turned them down." "It must be something serious cause all the sailors down at the bay wouldn't take us there." Kana mentioned. "Yea but its more then that. This job has me concerned. Why ask a guild out side the country for a job? And why all of this travel just for an investigation? And the then there's the price, is that high of a reward really just for travel?" Esca questions as she stares at the job so intently. Hino, Kana and Spirit look at Esca worriedly, even Reed peaked one eye out and looked at Esca with concern. "Theres more to this job then what their telling us." Esca mentioned. "Well, I think we can guess as to the reason you guys got it..." Isa mumbled, sharing a concerned glance with Davin. "They could never confirm any of what they saw, so the Council wrote them off. And we couldn't make heads or tails of the request either, so it just sort of collected dust." "Guess they got despite enough to outsource it out of the country..." Davin mumbled, a tinge of regret in his voice. "Probably explains the outlandish reward too." Esca stood up from her seat. "Well in any case we cant stay here we have to go an find a way to get to the island. We thank you for your forgiveness from before and your hospitality." She bowed towards Davin and Jaina. "Come on guys." She started walking to the door. "Aw but i just got all toasty." Reed complained. Esca grabbed his leg as she walked by. "Now!" She shouted tugging him as he into the ground. Esca, Kana, and Reed we're walk towards the door. "Hu? Hino lets go." She looked back telling. "Esca why don't we get these guys to give us a…a." Hino struggled to know what he's trying to say. "…A tourist." He says claiming he said the right word. Everyone was dumbfounded that he could come up with that. "Um Hino i don't know what your trying to say but i think you mean a guild?" Spirit tried to correct him. Not knowing thats what he was trying to say. "Yea that! Why don't we wait for that one girl and she can be our guide threw the country." Hino grinned and blushed a little. "I should have known you were doing this for your pervertedness!" Kana walked up to him in anger. "Say what about a pajama's, you stupid blonde." Hino butted heads with her, insulting her. "Lame brain lizard!" Kana insulted back. "Enough!" Esca interrupted yelling which gained their attention. "We've already caused enough trouble for this guild we can't ask them to do us any favor's. Im sorry." She said to the other guild wizards. "Esca, Hino's right for once we could use a guide we don't know anything about this country, they do." Reed informed her. Esca looked convinced knowing what Reed said is true but didn't respond. "I wouldn't mind." Isa stood up abruptly, giving them all a hopeful smile. "Seriously?" Jaina looked unimpressed. Having been flipping between amused and annoyed with their guests ever since they arrived. Seeing Kana and Hino fight for what felt like the tenth time since they arrived, she just looked exhausted now. "Girl, don't you have a bunch of stuff on your plate already?" Isa waved her concerns off. "It's no big deal. " It'd be easier for them to get around if they know where they're going. Besides, if the Council didn't find anything wrong, what's the harm in offering them a hand?" "Insanity." She suggested with a grin. "A slow dissent into insanity listening to those two go at it." "We're happy to have an extra spark, thanks a lot." Reed welcomes Isa with a smile "I appreciate it Isa." Esca says with a happy smile while bowing her head. "You sure?" Davin asked. "Oh, it'll be fine." Isa assured. "Besides, I've been wanting some time out of town for a while now." She quickly headed for the door, obviously exited about the prospect of going on a trip. "See you two later, Davin, Jaina." "Long as your sure." Jaina mumbled. She hopped off one of the tables and gave Isa a quick hug before she departed, watching the younger members of Esca's team follow after her. "Bye..." Kana grabbed her bag and ran towards the exit behind Isa. She quickly turned around, "Don't worry we'll bring her back unharmed." She said as she was running backwards and turned back. "Alright lets get this adventure started." Hino said as he ran behind Kana. Spirit climbed onto his shoulder as be began to run. "Yea!" Spirit agreed. Reed ran behind them. "Hehe I'm all fired up." Esca walked behind them all. She turned around to the guild master and Jaina. "We appreciate everything you've done. I promise she'll be in good hands with us." She said her last good bye and ran after the others. A moment after they're noise faded behind the now closed door, Jaina began to grumble. Davin caught onto this, knowing the kind of moods Jaina could get into once she had something on her mind. "C'mon, she's a big girl. Isa can take care of herself." "Last time I thought that, we ended up not talking for almost a decade." She mumbled, gripping at the stump of her shoulder. "Besides, she's my little sis. Its my job to worry about her." Davin sighed, unable to tell if she was actually concerned or just being dramatic. "You're twins..." "I was born first, so that makes me the oldest sister." She huffed, beginning towards the door. SHe stopped abruptly however, running her single hand through her hair. "Oh god... Oh my god, I said it!" "What?" Davin asked, more confused now than ever. Jaina slowly turned around, a shadow hanging over her eye. "I just called myself old!" Next Chapter - Strangers on a Train Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Storyline Category:RP Category:The Island of Darkess